I'm In Love With You, And All Your Little Things
by Pervingly
Summary: Logan is in love with Kendall and cant keep it to himself anymore so he goes into the kitchen thinking its Carlos that's in the fridge, and tells him he's in love with Kendall, but it turns out to be… Read and find out. Slash. Kogan. Self Harm. -Formerly titled WHY THE HELL DOES HE THINK- but that was a really stupid name so.


Summary: Logan is in love with Kendall and cant keep it to himself anymore so he goes into the kitchen thinking its Carlos that's in the fridge, and tells him he's in love with Kendall, but it turns out to be….

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I can't fuckin take it anymore! I got up and went to the bathroom that's attached to mine and Kendall's room. I went to the sink and took out the razor that I used to shave this morning. I brought the razor to my arm and dragged the blade down, feeling the blood trickle down my arm. It felt good for a second, but then it just turned into pain. Great, just great. I try cutting myself to try and numb my emotional pain, and I just create physical pain on top of the emotional. I grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around my arm.

You might be wondering 'why is he cutting himself?'. Well I'll tell you why. It's cause I'm in love with my fuckin best friend, that is as straight as Brad Pitt. He's even dating a girl named Jo Taylor. I let myself fall for him, and now it causes me daily pain. Well, I really didn't _let_ myself fall for him. I tried to stop my feelings for him from getting deeper, I really did, but I couldn't. It progressed and progressed until I realized that I was in love with him. My best friend. Kendall.

Well, since I can't bring myself to cut, I guess I'll just have to resort to the only other option that I have that I had hoped I would never have to do. I have to tell someone. Well, the only person that is home right now is Carlos. I guess I'm telling Carlos then. I walked out of my bathroom and out of my bedroom, into the living room. I looked around and didn't see him. I walked to the counter that separates the living room and the kitchen and saw that the fridge was open and someone was behind it. I guess Carlos was getting something to eat.

I looked at the clock. Oh, it's 12:30. I wasn't that surprised of the time- okay, maybe a little- but I was more surprised that Carlos had waited until 12:30 to eat. Usually (more like everyday), he would run to the kitchen, like he was part of a mob of hormonal teenage girls who were running after Justin Bieber, and eat as soon as the clock struck 12.

"Carlos, I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Kendall. He would go bat-shit crazy and hate me forever if he found out about this. Can I trust you with this secret?" I asked. He just stuck up his thumb. I guess he had food in his mouth or something. I sat down on a chair in front of the counter. "Well…the thing is…I'm kinda…sorta…in love with Kendall. I have been for a long time and ever since he started dating Jo, the pain I felt has gotten worse and worse. I know I probably shouldn't be telling you all this, but I have to tell someone. I have been in love with Kendall since junior high, and seeing him with Jo just made it so much worse. I tried cutting to try to numb the emotional pain, but it just added physical pain on top of the emotional pain." After I said that I had cut, Carlos' head snapped up. Or I had originally thought that it was Carlos. It wasn't Carlos at all. It was…

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I was at home watching Eclipse - and let me just tell you how I feel about Bella. I think she's a no good whore who needs to stop playing with Jacob's heart and then breaking it. I mean seriously, one minute, she's acting like she's totally into him, and the next, she goes back to that no good leech. But honestly, Jacob's to good for Bella. Sometimes I just wanna jump into that TV and punch the shit out of Bella. But I would never do that cause I don't hit girls. Even if they are low life no good whores like Bella- okay, enough with my internal rant. Every time I watch one of the Twilight movies, I have an internal rant that always leaves me starving. And today was no exception.

I was starving, so I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and bent down, looking for something to eat. I heard the door to mine and Logie's room open and close, and heard my angel coming into the kitchen. Yeah, you heard me. He's my angel, even though he don't know it yet. I have been in love with him since junior high, but never told him, cause I was scared he would hate me. My mom was the only one that knew. I had even gone out with a girl named Jo Taylor to try and get rid of my feelings for Logan when we moved here, but it didn't work. Nobody could replace Logie, so I ended up breaking up with her, to keep from hurting her even more later on. I was about to stand up and say hi, when he started talking.

"Carlos, I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Kendall. He would go bat-shit crazy and hate me forever if he found out about this. Can I trust you with this secret?" Well that instantly peaked my interest. I guess he thought I was Carlos. I just raised my thumb in a conformation. I knew it was wrong to do this, but it sounded like something was really bothering him and knowing that he didn't want me to know hurt me really bad. I heard him sit down on the chair at the counter and he started talking. "Well…the thing is…I'm kinda…sorta…in love with Kendall. I have been for a long time, but ever since he started dating Jo, the pain I felt has gotten worse and worse. I know I probably shouldn't be telling you all this, but I have to tell someone. I have been in love with Kendall since junior high, and seeing him with Jo just made it so much worse. I tried cutting to try to numb the emotional pain, but it just added physical pain on top of the emotional pain." I was completely and utterly shocked and happy as hell to hear that he felt the same way as me, but when I heard him say that he had cut, I was scared, sad, and worried. My head snapped up, and I looked over at Logan. You could see the shock and fear in his eyes.

"K-Kendall?" He stuttered out. I ignored him.

"You cut yourself?" I asked, sadness in my voice. He looked down and nodded. I walked over to him and grabbed his chin, making him look at me. "Why? Why would you do that?" I asked. I guess he knew he couldn't get away with not answering, so he responded.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore! Do you know how it feels, knowing that the love of your life will never love you? To know that you have to keep the biggest secret of your life away from people, just because you're scared that they will hate/disown you? No, you don't! Because 1) You have Jo, and she loves you more than anything and you know it, and 2) You don't have to keep secrets, because you're freakin perfect, so therefore, no-one could ever hate you!" He ranted. It hurt me to know that he thought he had to keep all of this a secret, and that he thought I was perfect.

"Okay, first of all, nobody would hate/disown you. Second, I am not perfect. Third, I don't have Jo, I broke up with her today. And lastly, yes, I do know what it feels like to think that the one you love doesn't love you back. I felt that everyday about you." I finished. When I said the last part, he stared at me wide-eyed.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"I love you." I said.

"Please don't be saying this just out of symp-" He started. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, something that I had always wanted to do with Logan, but never thought that I would be able to.

"I really love you. That's why I broke up with Jo. I was just going out with her to try and distract myself from my love for you, hoping that the feelings would go away cause I didn't think you liked me." I said when we broke away. He smiled and said,

"I love you to." He doesn't know how long I've wanted to hear him say that.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that." I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Then I thought about something that made my smile drop in an instant. "Please don't cut again. You have to promise me you won't do it ever again. Please." I said, basically pleading with him. He looked up at me.

"I promise. Now that I know you love me, I don't have a reason to." He said. I smiled and leaned down again, kissing him again.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Kendall.

"K-Kendall?" I stuttered out. Damn, I hate stuttering.

"You cut yourself?" He asked, and I could detect the sadness in his voice. I looked down and felt myself nod. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "Why? Why would you do that?" He asked. WELL WHY THE HELL DOES HE THINK? I JUST FREAKIN TOLD HIM THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM! I tried to calm myself down so he didn't detect the anger on my face.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore! Do you know how it feels, knowing that the love of your life will never love you? To know that you have to keep the biggest secret of your life away from people, just because you're scared that they will hate/disown you? No, you don't! Because 1) You have Jo, and she loves you more than anything and you know it, and 2) You don't have to keep secrets, because you're freakin perfect, so therefore, no-one could ever hate you!" I ranted.

"Okay, first of all, nobody would hate/disown you. Second, I am not perfect. Third, I don't have Jo, I broke up with her today. And lastly, yes, I do know what it feels like to think that the one you love doesn't love you back. I felt that everyday about you." He finished. When he said the last part, I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Again, I hate stuttering.

"I love you." He said.

"Please don't be saying this just out of symp-" I started, but he cut me off. He leaned down and caught my lips with his. HE WAS FREAKIN KISSING ME! It was a sweet and gentle kiss, something that I had always wanted to do with Kendall, but never thought that I would ever be able to actually kiss him.

"I really love you. That's why I broke up with Jo. I was just going out with her to try and distract myself from my love for you, hoping that the feelings would go away cause I didn't think you liked me." He said when we broke away. I smiled and said,

"I love you to."

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Then his smile dropped from his face. "Please don't cut again. You have to promise me you won't do it ever again. Please." He pleaded with me. I looked up at him.

"I promise. Now that I know that you love me, I don't have a reason to." I said. He smiled and leaned down again, kissing me again.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. I smiled and nodded fast. He chuckled. A little while later, we were cuddling on the couch, when a thought came to me.

"Kendall, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, shoot." He said.

"Why did you pretend to be Carlos in the kitchen?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when I heard you come in the kitchen, I was about to raise my head to say hi, but you started talking and thought that I was Carlos, and when you said that he or I or whatever couldn't tell me, it raised my interest. You sounded sad and worried, and it hurt that you didn't want to tell me something. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He explained. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." We said at the same time. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay. I love you, Logie." He said, using his old nickname for me. I blushed.

"I love you to, Kenny." I said, using the old nickname for him that he hated being called. He just smiled at me and kissed his forehead.

I never thought that Kendall would EVER be my boyfriend. Well life is just full of surprises, now isn't it?

**A/N So…Like it? Hate it? Biebertastic? Tofu? Please tell me what you think in a review. This idea came to me the other day, so I started working on it and here it is. I know it might've sucked but whatever. I also have two other ideas for oneshots. One is based on Nothing Even Matters. The other one is based on the song The Last Night by Skillet (AWESOME SONG!).**


End file.
